lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Desmond Hume
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Flashback= | Name=Desmond David Hume | Age=unbekannt | Place=Schottland | Profession=Ehemaliger Soldat der britischen Armee. | Status=am Leben | IslandReason=eines Schiffbruchs während eines Wettrennens um die Welt. | Familie=Drei ungenannte Brüder | Actor=Henry Ian Cusick | Synchronsprecher=Markus Pfeiffer | Kleidung=Kleidung von Desmond Hume }} Desmond David Hume ist der einzige Bewohner der Schwan-Station als Oceanic Flug 815 abstürzt. Locke, Kate und Jack entdecken ihn einen Monat nach dem Absturz, nachdem sie die Luke aufgesprengt haben. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die Insel zu verlassen, schließt er sich den Überlebenden an. Nach der Zerstörung des Schwans erhält Desmond die Fähigkeit, Zukunftsfetzen zu sehen. Vor dem Absturz Es ist nicht viel über Desmonds früheres Leben bekannt, außer dass er seinen Abschluss nicht an der Universität machte, da er seine drei Brüder unterstützen musste, nachdem etwas mit seinem Vater passiert ist. Desmond machte außerdem das Bühnenbild der Royal Shakespeare Company. Desmond ging vor sechs Jahren mit einer Frau namens Ruth aus. Sie sagt, sein einzig annähernd religiöses Erlebnis in dieser Zeit sei gewesen, als Celtic in 1995 den Pokal gewonnen hat. Später in dem Jahr, eine Woche vor dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit, wacht er nach einer Nacht, in der er wegen seiner Hochzeitsängste getrunken hat, auf der Straße auf. Bruder Campbell, ein Mönch, bietet ihm Hilfe an, was Desmond dazu führt zu glauben, er sei dazu berufen ebenfalls Mönch zu werden, weshalb er ins Kloster geht. Er beeindruckt und überrascht Campbell, indem er sein Gelübde des Schweigens hält, wodurch er den Status eines Novizen und den Titel "Bruder" erhält. Ruths Bruder Derek macht ihn im Kloster ausfindig und schlägt ihn, was Desmond dazu veranlasst, Ruth aufzusuchen. Sie glaubt seinen Beteuerungen der spirituellen Erfahrung nicht und sagt ihm, er würde bloß davonlaufen, weil er Angst hat. Nach diesem Vorwurf findet Bruder Campbell Desmond, der den Wein trinkt, den das Kloster hergestellt hat. Er erklärt Desmond, dass er nicht glaubt, dass er Mönch sein soll, sondern für etwas anderes bestimmt ist. Als Desmond sich zum Gehen vorbereitet, trifft er auf Penelope Widmore, die mehrere Kisten Wein für ihren Vater Charles Widmore abholt. Die beiden flirten und sie bietet ihm an, ihn nach Carlisle zu bringen. Die beiden verlieben sich schließlich. Desmond geht zwei Jahre lang mit Penelope aus, bis er ihren Vater kennen lernt, der scheinbar nichts von ihrer Beziehung wusste. Penelope zieht in Desmonds Wohnung, da er anscheinend zu stolz ist, in ihre zu ziehen. Desmond hat einen besten Freund, einen Physikprofessor namens Donovan. Eines Tages in 1996 oder früher streicht Desmond seine Wohnung und von der Leiter. Als er aufwacht, befindet sich sein Bewusstsein aus 2004 in seinem Körper. Er ist verwirrt und hält sein Zukunftswissen für ein Déjà-vu oder einen Traum und hat nur teilweise Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft. Desmond lebt entweder fortlaufend oder zeitweise mit seinem bewusstsein aus 2004 weiter. Der arbeitslose Desmond trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in dessen Büro der Widmore Corporation. Widmore bietet ihm einen Job in der Verwaltung an, aber Desmond erklärt, dass er Mr. Widmore aufgesucht hat, um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten Penelope zu heiraten. Widmore ist nicht von Desmond beeindruckt und sagt ihm, dass er nicht gut genug ist, um seine Tochter zu heiraten. Nachdem Desmond das Gebäude verlassen hat, sieht er Charlie, der auf der Straße singt und einige Erinnerungen aus seiner Zukunft auslöst. Desmond behauptet, Charlie zu kennen, doch dieser hält ihn für verrückt. Desmond erinnert sich genau an diesen Moment und daran, dass es geregnet hat. Es beginnt zu regnen. Desmond trifft sich mit seinem Freund Donovan, um über die Möglichkeit von Zeitreisen zu diskutieren. Donovan steht Desmonds Geschichte skeptisch gegenüber und sagt ihm, er solle ihm vorhersagen, was als nächstes passiert, doch Desmond liegt mit seiner Vorhersage falsch. Daraufhin hält Desmond seine Inselerfahrungen für einen Traum und führt sein gewohntes Leben fort. Er entschließt sich, einen Ring zu kaufen und Penny einen Antrag zu machen. Als er sich jedoch für einen Ring entscheidet, offenbart Ms. Hawking, die Verkäuferin, dass er nicht dazu bestimmt ist, den Ring zu kaufen und Zweifel haben sollte. Sie sagt ihm, dass er in der Zukunft auf der Insel landen wird und drei Jahre lang die Zahlen in den Computer eingeben muss. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sich das Universum langfristig immer durchsetzt und er den Weg nehmen muss, der ihm vorgegeben ist. Desmond behält den Ring trotzdem mit dem Vorsatz, Penny einen Antrag zu machen. 250px|thumb|left|[[Desmonds Foto. ]] Er trifft Penelope später an der Themse und die beiden lassen ein Foto von sich machen. Als sie das Bild erhalten, realisiert Desmond, dass er sich nicht mal fünf Pfund für ein Foto leisten kann; er glaubt, dass Mr. Widmore Recht hat und er nicht gut genug für Penelope ist. Er sagt, sie seinen nicht füreinander vorgesehen und sie stürmt tief verletzt davon. Desmond hat genau die Entscheidung getroffen, die Ms. Hawking vorhergesagt hat und wirft den Ring in die Themse. Als er abends im Pub ist, stellt Desmond fest, dass er sich bei der Vorhersage, die er Donovan gemacht hat, nur beim Tag geirrt hat. Als er verhindern will, dass Jimmy Lennon den Barkeeper mit dem Baseballschläger schlägt, wird er stattdessen getroffen und zurück in die Zukunft auf der Insel geschickt. Von da an nimmt Desmond wieder sein Bewusstsein von 1996 auf. Irgendwann um 1996 rum tritt Desmond dem Royal Scots Regiment bei. 1996, während seiner Zeit im Camp Millar, wacht Desmond von etwas auf, das er für einen Traum hält, in dem er in einem Helikopter durch einen Sturm geflogen ist. In Wahrheit jedoch hat sein Bewusstsein eine Zeitreise zum 24. Dezember 2004 gemacht. Desmond reist unkontrolliert zwischen 1996 und 2004 hin und her. In der Zukunft ist er verwirrt, da er nicht weiß, wo er ist und wer Sayid und die anderen sind. Er erhält von Daniel Faraday die Anweisung, ihn in 1996 an der Oxford Universität aufzusuchen. Nachdem er Daniel dort davon überzeugt hat, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt, erklärt ihm dieser, dass er eine Konstante finden muss, etwas vertrautes und bedeutendes, dass es in beiden Zeiträumen gibt, da er sonst wahrscheinlich ein Gehirn-Aneurysma erleiden und sterben wird. Da Penny umgezogen ist und eine andere Telefonnummer hat, trifft Desmond Charles Widmore und bittet ihn um Pennys Adresse. Desmond besucht Penny und erklärt ihr, dass er ihre neue Telefonnummer braucht und sie acht Jahre nicht anrufen wird. Verwirrt und verärgert gibt sie ihm widerwillig die Nummer, da er sie danach in Ruhe lassen wird. Desmond ist erleichtert, da er nun weiß, dass er sie in der Zukunft erreichen wird und somit sein Leben retten kann. }} thumb|left|250px|Desmond im Regiment. Später schafft es Desmond bei den Royal Scots den Rang eines Obergefreiten zu erreichen, bevor er unehrenhaft entlassen wird und einige Zeit im Southway Garrison Militärgefängnis verbüßen muss. Nach seiner Entlassung trifft er vor dem Gefängnis auf Charles Widmore. In dessen Limousine erfährt er, dass Widmore all seine Briefe, die er aus dem Gefängnis an Penny geschrieben hat, abgefangen hat. Widmore versucht Desmond zu bestechen, damit er sich von seiner Tochter fernhält. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass Desmond einwilligen wird, da er diesen für einen Feigling hält. Desmond lehnt jedoch ab und nimmt an einem Segelrennen teil, das von Widmore gesponsert wird, um seine Ehre wiederzuerlangen. in Amerika. ]] Desmond reist nach Amerika, wo das Rennen starten soll. Er hat jedoch kein Geld und kein Segelboot. In einem Café trifft er auf Libby, die ihm das Boot ihres verstorbenen Mannes anbietet. Er sagt, dass er es nicht annehmen kann, doch sie besteht darauf. Als Desmond sich zum Training im Stadion vorbereitet, kommt Penelope auf ihn zu, die ihn mit Hilfe ihres Geldes ausfindig gemacht hat. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sein geliebtes Buch schon gelesen hat und warum er ihr nie geschrieben hat. Um ihren Fragen auszuweichen, spricht er sie auf ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit, von der er durch ihren Vater erfahren hat, an. Er sagt, dass er in einem Jahr zurück sein wird, wenn er das Rennen gewonnen hat, aber Penny möchte, dass er sofort zurück kommt. Sie glaubt, dass er weglaufen würde, doch Desmond behauptet, dass er seine Ehre zurückgewinnen müsse. Am selben Abend trifft Desmond auf Jack Shephard, der im selben Stadion trainiert. Jack erzählt ihm von seiner Patientin Sarah und dass es keine Hoffnung gibt, dass er ihr helfen kann, aber Desmond meint, dass er es vielleicht doch schaffen könnte. Da Flug 815 am 22. September 2004 abstürzt und Desmond an dem Tag seit drei Jahren auf der Insel gewesen ist, wird das Segelbootrennen ungefähr um 2001 herum sein. Als Desmond mit dem Boot über den Pazifik segelt, gerät er in einen starken Sturm und strandet auf der Insel. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 . ]] In der Schwan-Station bedroht Desmond Locke. Als er zur Seite tritt erkennt er Jack und sagt "Du?". Desmond fragt, wie viele Überlebende krank geworden sind. Plötzlich ertönt ein Signal, woraufhin Desmond Locke zum Computer führt und ihn anweist, die Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 einzugeben. Dann soll er "Execute" drücken, woraufhin eine Countdownanzeige an der Wand wieder auf 108:00 zurückgesetzt wird. Desmond weist Jack an, seine Waffe wegzulegen, bevor Jack merkt, dass er den Mann kennt. Kate löst die Situation auf, indem sie Desmond mit dem Gewehrgriff schlägt. Während er fällt löst sich ein Schuss, der den Computer schwer beschädigt. Als Desmond behauptet, dass alle sterben werden, schlägt Kate vor, dass Sayid ihn wieder reparieren könnte. Jack besteht darauf, dass Desmond erzählt, was ihm passiert ist. Vor drei Jahren hat er an einem Wettrennen um die Welt teilgenommen, als sein Boot an einem Riff zerschellt ist. Am Strand hat ihn ein Mann namens Kelvin gefunden. Desmond wurde von ihm rekrutiert, ihm bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe auf der Insel zu helfen: Alle 108 Minuten muss er die Zahlen in den Computer eingeben und Execute drücken. Daraufhin flüchtet Desmond. Bei einer Konversation im Dschungel erkennt Jack, dass er Desmond von früher kennt. Nach der Entdeckung des Segelboots schwimmen Jack, Sawyer und Sayid darauf zu. An Bord entdecken sie Desmond. Später erklärt er, dass er vorhatte, nach Fiji zu segeln, aber mysteriöser weise ist er wieder zur Insel zurückgekommen. Dann fragt er, ob immer noch jemand den Computer in der Schwan-Station bedient, was Jack lächelnd bestätigt. Sayid fragt Desmond nach dem Boot, um damit schnell auf die andere Seite der Insel zu gelangen. Er überlässt ihm das Boot, aber weigert sich, es zu steuern. Am Strand verabreicht Claire gerade Aaron eine Injektion mit der Aufschrift "CR 4-81516-23 42", als Desmond sie unterbricht und erklärt, dass sie damit ihre Zeit verschwendet und dass er sich das Mittel 3 Jahre lang alle 9 Tage injiziert hat. In der Nacht stellt Locke Desmond die Schneemann-Frage, die er ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Schwan-Station gestellt hat. Desmond antwortet "Riecht nach Karotten". Locke erklärt ihm, dass er in dem Orientierungsvideo der Perlen-Station herausgefunden hat, dass die Eingabe der Zahlen nur um ein psychologisches Experiment handelt. Als Desmond ihm nicht glaubt gibt Locke ihm das Video aus der Perle. Die beiden beschließen, dass sie am nächsten Tag herausfinden werden, was passiert, wenn man den Countdown ablaufen lässt. Desmond und Locke täuschen einen Stromausfall vor, um Eko aus dem Computerraum zu locken. Während Eko die Sicherungen überprüft, eilen die beiden zum Computer und lösen eine Verriegelung aus, um Eko auszusperren. Eko und Charlie kehren mit Dynamit zur Station zurück. Charlie versucht noch einmal, Locke davon zu überzeugen, sie hereinzulassen, aber Desmond ist sicher, dass die Brandschutztüren halten werden. Desmond fragt Locke nach seinen Motiven, warum er den Countdown ablaufen lassen will. In der Schwan-Station fragt Desmond Locke nach der Perlen-Station. Locke erzählt ihm von den leeren Notizbüchern, dem Überwachungssystem und der Rohrpost. Desmond glaubt, dass Locke das Prinzip falsch verstanden hat: Nicht die Bewohner der Schwan-Station sind Teil eines Experiments und werden überwacht, sondern die Bewohner der Perlen-Station. Desmond findet heraus, dass der Tag des Absturzes mit dem "Systemfehler"-Eintrag in dem Protokoll in Verbindung steht. An diesem Datum hat er Kelvin umgebracht und es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft, die Zahlen einzugeben, was den Systemfehler zur Folge hatte. Daraus folgert er, dass dieses von ihm verschuldete Ereignis den Absturz verursacht hat. thumb|Desmond und Locke streiten sich. Während sich der Countdown der Null nähert, spitzt sich der Konflikt zu und Locke zerstört den Computer. Desmond glaubt, dass Locke sie alle getötet hat, aber Locke ist der Ansicht, dass er alle gerettet hat. Desmond öffnet die Schutztüren und holt das Buch aus dem Regal, dass er kurz vor seinem Tod lesen will: Charles Dickens "Unser gemeinsamer Freund". Desmond holt den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems, den er darin versteckt hat. Als Locke auf die Luke gehämmert hat, hat er Desmonds Leben gerettet. Jetzt kann er Lockes Leben retten, indem er "den Damm sprengt". Auf dem Countdownzähler werden erneut Hieroglyphen angezeigt und metallische Objekte fliegen durch den Raum auf die Betonwand zu. Desmond trifft auf den niedergeschlagenen Locke, der seinen folgenschweren Fehler erkennt und sagt, dass er falsch liegt. Desmond dreht den Schlüssel um. Dadurch löst er die Entladung aus, die sich in einem Blitz aus weißem und violetten Leuchten zeigt. Staffel 3 . ]] Nachdem Desmond den Schlüssel in dem Bunker umgedreht hatte ist er unter duzenden Bildern aus seinem Leben wieder in seiner Wohnung aufgewacht. Dort findet Penny ihn und fragt was los ist. In diesem Moment wird klar, dass Desmond eine Art Zeitreise in die Zeit vor der Insel gemacht hat. Er erlebt die ganze Geschichte noch einmal und trifft im dabei auch in einem Schmuckladen auf eine merkwürdige Frau. Diese redet mit Desmond über die Insel und seine Visionen und erklärt ihm, dass er die Zukunft nicht verändern kann und er dazu bestimmt ist, wieder auf der Insel zu stranden. Kurz darauf wacht Desmond nackt im Dschungel der Insel auf. Während Hurley auf dem Weg zum Lager ist, trifft er auf den nackten Desmond. Hurley gibt ihm ein Shirt aus seinem Rucksack, während Desmond erklärt, dass er so im Dschungel aufgewacht ist. Dann erzählt Desmond von dem Sicherungssystem, woraufhin Hurley fragt, ob dieses System für die Geräusche und die Färbung des Himmels verantwortlich war. Desmond versucht Hurley zu beruhigen, weil Locke sie retten wird, wie er es in seiner Rede versprochen hat. Hurley ist verwirrt und sagt, dass Locke nur davon gesprochen hat, dass er nach Eko und einem Eisbären sucht, woraufhin Desmond sich entschuldigt und erklärt, dass er etwas durcheinander ist. Desmond erklärt Claire, dass sie eine Weile an den Strand ziehen muss, damit er ihr Dach reparieren kann. Claire besteht jedoch darauf, dass es in Ordnung ist und wird dabei von Charlie unterstützt, der hinzufügt, dass er es reparieren würde, wenn es kaputt wäre. Desmond akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung. Claire ist aufgrund Desmonds Verhalten misstrauisch. Paulo steht am Strand und schlägt Golfbälle ins Meer, als Desmond zu ihm kommt. Er bittet ihn darum, sich einen Golfschläger ausleihen zu dürfen und gibt ihm noch ein paar Hinweise, um seine Technik zu verbessern. Desmond bringt den Schläger an der Spitze eines großen Turms an, der in der Nähe von Claires Zelt steht, worauf Hurley ihn fragt, ob das Kunst ist. Desmond erklärt, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt und schlägt ihm vor, noch einen Moment zu warten. Plötzlich kommt es zu einem Regenschauer, bei dem Claires Dach beschädigt wird und eine Menge Wasser auf Aaron fällt. Als Claire und Charlie ihn abtrocknen und ihn vor dem Regen schützen, schlägt ein Blitz in den Golfschläger ein, der wie ein Blitzableiter funktioniert. Charlie sieht sich schockiert um und starrt dann verwirrt auf den lächelnden Desmond. Am nächsten Morgen bitten Locke und Desmond Sayid mit zu der Perle zu kommen, um sich mit Hilfe des Computers mit den Anderen zu verständigen und zu überlegen, wie sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer retten könnten. In der Perle schaut sich Nikki den Orientierungsfilm an. Locke, Desmond und Sayid inspizieren die elektronische Ausrüstung hinter dem Computer. Desmond findet Hurley und Charlie während diese gerade Sawyers Versteck plündern und bringt sie zu Sayid und Locke in den Dschungel. Desmond rennt plötzlich von der Gruppe weg zum Strand. Dort springt er ins Meer, weil Claire gerade dabei ist, zu ertrinken. Desmond rettet Claire und reanimiert sie, während Charlie daneben steht und helfen will. Später will Charlie wissen, woher Desmond wusste, dass Claire ertrinkt. Er glaubt, dass er Desmond zum Reden bringen kann, wenn er ihn betrunken macht. Nachts trinken Charlie, Desmond und Hurley an einem Lagerfeuer MacCutcheon Whiskey, erzählen sich Geschichten und singen Trinklieder. Desmond und Charlie streiten. Hurley zieht Desmond von Charlie herunter. Desmond beginnt zu weinen, was bei Charlie Mitleid erweckt. Er begleitet ihn zu seinem Zelt und die beiden entschuldigen sich. Dann erklärt Desmond, dass Charlie ein guter Mensch ist und dass sich sein Leben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hat, als er den Schlüssel des Sicherungssystems umgedreht hat. Als er im Dschungel wieder zu sich gekommen ist, haben seine Visionen jedoch nicht aufgehört. Charlie fragt, ob Desmond Claire gerettet hat, nachdem er in einer Vision gesehen hat, dass sie ertrinkt, aber Desmond erklärt, dass er Charlie gerettet hat. Es war Charlie, der in einer vorherigen Vision von einem Blitz getroffen wurde. In einer weiteren Vision ist Charlie ertrunken, als er versucht hat, Claire zu retten. Er erklärt, dass das Universum den Kurs des Schicksals unausweichlich korrigieren wird, obwohl er ihn bereits zweimal gerettet hat. Egal was er unternimmt, Charlies Tod steht fest. Charlie begibt sich zu Desmond und will wissen, wie er sterben wird, aber Desmond informiert ihn darüber, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Desmond will, dass Charlie ihn beim Jagen begleitet. Obwohl Charlie widerwillig ist, impliziert Desmond subtil, dass er erneut eine Vision hatte, in der Charlie in Claires Gegenwart gestorben ist. Claire beschließt selbst herauszufinden, was los ist. Claire konfrontiert Desmond. Kurz darauf erklärt er ihr seine Visionen von der Zukunft. Hurley geht zu Desmond und fragt ihn, ob er seine "Hellseherfähigkeiten" einsetzen könnte, um herauszufinden, was mit Nikki und Paulo passiert ist. Desmond erklärt ihm, dass er nur Visionen der Zukunft hat und diese auch nicht auf Bedarf abrufen kann. Sawyer und Desmond liegen mit Gewehren im Dschungel und warten darauf, dass ein Wildschwein vorbeikommt. Als Desmond fragt, was Sawyer vorhat und warum er plötzlich mit ihm auf die Jagd gehen will, erklärt Sawyer, dass er "Stimmen gewinnen muss" und den Leuten etwas geben will. Da Geld auf der Insel wertlos ist, will er ihnen Fleisch geben. Kurz darauf schießt Desmond ein vorbeikommendes Wildschwein. Während Charlie, Hurley und Desmond sich unterhalten, bemerkt Jin etwas im Sand. Es ist das Kabel, das Hurley anschließend aus dem Sand hebt. Sofort merkt Desmond, alles passiert wie in seiner Vision vorhergesehen. Es ist schon spät, weshalb alle außer Desmond beschließen die Nacht hier zu campen. Als Charlie, Hurley und Jin Desmond begreiflich machen, dass sie heute nicht mehr weitergehen werden, stimmt auch Desmond zu, die Nacht am Strand zu verbringen. Desmond möchte sofort in den Dschungel laufen, da er einen abgestürzten Piloten gesehen hat. Wie beschlossen, wandern die vier erst am nächsten Morgen weiter. Sie finden einen Rucksack in dem sich unter anderem ein Buch befindet, in dem das gleiche Foto von Desmond und Penny ist, welches Desmond immer bei sich trägt. Nun glaubt Desmond um so mehr, dass der gesuchte Pilot seine Penny ist. thumb|Desmond hatte jemand anderen erwartet. Nach einem kurzem Regen laufen die vier weiter und Charlie diskutiert mit Hurley, als Demond die Situation sehr bekannt vorkommt. In diesem Moment tritt Charlie auf den Stahldraht. Desmond sieht vor sich den Pfeil, der auf Charlie abgefeuert werden soll. Es gelingt Desmond gerade noch, dass er Charlie umwerfen kann, bevor der Pfeil knapp neben ihnen stecken bleibt. Wieder einmal hat er Charlies Leben gerettet. Desmond quält sich während des Weges damit, dass er Charlies Tod geschehen lassen muss, um seine Vision in der Realität so verlaufen zu lassen, wie er sie gesehen hat. Durch eine Veränderung würde sich seine Vorahnung, dass Penny zu ihm auf die Insel kommt, nicht erfüllen. Doch Desmond bringt es nicht übers Herz, Charlie zu opfern. Im Dschungel überlegen Desmond und Co. immer noch, was sie unternehmen sollen, als die scheinbar bewusstlose Fallschirmspringerin anfängt halbe Sätze zu murmeln. Zurück bei der Fallschirmspringerin hält Desmond Mikhail die Leuchtraketen-Pistole an den Hals und will wissen, wer er ist und was er hier tut. Er erwähnt, dass er Feldmediziner bei der Sowjetischen Armee war und ihr deshalb helfen kann, jedoch müssten sie ihn anschließend im Gegenzug laufen lassen. Desmond stimmt widerwillig zu. Charlie und Desmond bauen aus dem Fallschirm und einigen Stöcken ein Trage während Hurley Musik hört und auf Naomi aufpasst. Charlie meldet sich freiwillig, in die Unterwasserstation zu schwimmen und das Störsignal abzuschalten, da Desmond ihm zuvor erzählt hat, dass Claire und Aaron von einem Helikopter gerettet werden. Desmond möchte Charlie begleiten. Desmond findet das Kabel am Strand, hebt es nach oben und legt es auf das Boot, damit sie ihm folgen können. Das Kabel führt sie hinaus ins Meer. Desmond wird sehr nachdenklich und möchte selbst zur Station tauchen. Er fängt an sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Charlie überlegt kurz und schlägt Desmond darauf mit einem Paddel KO. Er taucht unter Wasser. Charlie opfert sich vor Desmonds Augen und ertrinkt im Spiegel. Kurz davor war Charlie der Kontakt zu Penny per Videoscreen aus der Station gelungen. Sie hat dadurch zumindest erfahren, dass Desmond noch am Leben ist, auch wenn die beiden nicht mehr miteinander sprechen konnten. Staffel 4 thumb|250px|left|Desmond und Lapidus beim Heli. Zurück beim Hubschrauber stellt Desmond Frank wegen des Fotos von ihm und Penelope zur Rede, das Naomi bei sich hatte. Frank sagt, er wüsste nichts davon und kenne Penelope nicht. Desmond glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt, auf dem nächsten Flug zum Frachtschiff mitgenommen zu werden. Schließlich verlassen Frank, Sayid und Desmond die Insel. Desmond ist im Hubschrauber mit Sayid und Frank in Richtung des Frachters unterwegs, während er ein Bild von Penny beobachtet. Desmond durchlebt mehrere Zeitsprünge, die ihn ins Jahr 1996 zurückführen. Mit Mühen bekommt er von Penelope ihre Telefonnummer. Während der Zeitsprünge verschlechtert sich der Gesundheitszustand zunehmend. Sayid hat es mittlerweile geschafft, das Telefon zu reparieren und wählt die Nummer, die Desmond ihm sagt. Desmond nimmt den Hörer und erreicht tatsächlich Penelope, die vor einem Weihnachtsbaum steht. Sie erzählt Desmond, dass sie ihn seit 3 Jahren suche, und berichtet von ihrem Telefonat mit Charlie, kurz bevor dieses ertrank und, dass sie von er Insel weiß und ständig versucht hat, Desmond zu finden. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden haben, bricht die Telefonverbindung zusammen. Desmond dankt Sayid, und auf die Frage ob es ihm wieder gut gehe bestätigt Desmond dies. Desmond hat in seinem Leben seine Konstante (Penny) gefunden. Sein Gesundheitszustand bessert sich. Am Morgen erwacht Desmond und findet Sayid, die Limabohnen essend, vor. Ein Notizzettel wird unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Während Sayid diesen aufhebt, klärt er Desmond darüber auf, dass Ben behauptete, er habe einen Spion an Board des Frachters. Auf der Notiz steht: "Traue dem Kapitän nicht". Desmond bemerkt ein Klopfgeräusch, welches durch die Wände dringt. thumb|right|250px|Sayid und Desmond in ihrer Kabine auf der [[Kahana. ]] Sayid und Desmond werden von einer lauten Sirene aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und rennen auf das Deck, wo Kapitän Gault gerade versucht zwei Männer davon abzuhalten, das Schiff mit einem Schlauchboot zu verlassen. Sayid und Desmond fragen später eines der Besatzungsmitglieder, wo Michael sich aufhält. Sie entdecken ihn und Jeff im Motorraum, wo beide an der Reparatur des Motors arbeiten. Keamy und sein Team landen auf dem Frachter. Desmond bemerkt, dass ihre Wunden nicht von Schüssen verursacht wurden und fragt sich, woher sie stammen. Gault sagt Desmond und Sayid, dass sie sich in einer Vorratskammer unter der Abzugsrinne verstecken sollen. Während Sayid mit dem Beiboot den Frachter in Richtung Insel verlässt, bleibt Desmond auf der Kahana zurück. Daniel kommt mit Jin, Sun, Aaron und drei weiteren Überlebenden am Schiff an. Desmond hilft ihnen an Bord und Daniel fährt zurück um mehr Leute zum Schiff zu bringen. Michael erscheint und informiert Desmond, dass die Maschinen repariert sind worauf Desmond das Deck verlässt. Auf der Brücke bittet Desmond Hendricks die Maschinen auszuprobieren, was auch gelingt. Jedoch wie sie es auch probieren, sie können nicht näher zur Insel, weil elektromagnetische Interferenzen, welche vom Frachter kommen, sie daran hindern die Riffe zu sehen. Desmond sagt, dass er die Ursache finden und abschalten wird. Später platzt er aus dem Schiff heraus und ruft um Hilfe. Michael, Jin und Sun (die Aaron trägt) folgen ihm in einen Raum voll mit C4-Sprengstoff. }} ]] Desmond, Jin, und Michael entdecken das C4 auf dem Frachter. Michael findet einen Kanister mit flüssigem Stickstoff und beginnt damit, die Batterie, die mit dem Sprengstoff verbunden ist, zu kühlen. Damit will er Zeit gut machen, während Jin und Desmond den Raum mit dem C4 verlassen. Nachdem die Bombe scharf wird, schickt Jin Desmond weg, damit er eine Lösung finden kann. An Deck bemerkt Desmond, dass der Helikopter im Landeanflug ist und er versucht, diesen durch wildes Gestikulieren zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Frank entscheidet sich zu landen, da ihm keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Desmond erklärt, dass sie sofort wieder abfliegen müssen, da der Frachter jeden Moment in die Luft fliegt. Nachdem aufgetankt wurde begeben sich Sun, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Desmond und Kate mit Aaron in den Hubschrauber und Frank hebt ab. In diesem Moment rennt Jin an Deck und ruft nach seiner Ehefrau. Sun fordert völlig aufgelöst und hysterisch Frank dazu auf wieder zu landen, worauf die gesamte Besatzung sie zu beruhigen versucht. Während dem Rückflug zur Insel, wird die Insel von einem hellen Licht überflutet und kurz darauf verschwindet diese. Mit fast leerem Tank rät Frank, die Rettungswesten anzuziehen und sich für den Einschlag vorzubereiten. Nach dem Einschlag schwimmen die Überlebenden zum Rettungsfloß. Frank rettet Desmond, der Kopfüber im Wasser treibt. Auf dem Rettungsfloß beginnt Jack mit den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, da Desmond nicht atmet, die schnell zum Erfolg führen. Nach der Insel thumb|right|250px|Desmond und Penny nach langer Zeit wieder vereint. Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank und Desmond treiben mit der Rettungsinsel auf dem Ozean bis Frank ein Schiff am Horizont sieht. An Bord der Searcher, bewegt sich ein Crewmitglied, welches sich als Henrik von der Abhörstation herausstellt, heftig vor und zurück und ruft nach "Ms. Widmore". Penelope bemerkt was los ist. Sie erkennt Desmond und die beiden blicken einander Auge in Auge. Desmond zieht sich selbst an Bord und rennt zu Penelope. Endlich wiedervereint stellt Desmond den übrigen auf der Rettungsinsel Penelope vor. Eine Woche später bereiten sich die Oceanic Six auf die Abreise von Penelopes Schiff, mitsamt einer wasserdichten Geschichte im Gepäck vor, während Frank und Desmond auf dem Schiff bleiben. Jack sagt zu Des, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, da sie jetzt wissen zu was Widmore fähig ist und zitiert Desmond mit dem altbekannten Satz "See you in another life, brother". Die Oceanic Six begeben sich zurück auf die Rettungsinsel und rudern in Richtung der nahegelegenen Insel Sumba. }} Verbindung zu David Hume * David Hume (26. April 1711 – 25. August 1776) war ein schottischer Philosoph, Ökonom und Historiker http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hume Weitere Informationen in Englisch http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Hume oder Deutsch. * Eine von David Hume's zentralen Philosphien war, dass die Dinge nicht so sind, wie sie scheinen und dass das, was man unter der Realität versteht tatsächlich nur deiner Vorstellung entspringt, was zu den Vorkommnissen auf der Insel passt. * Desmonds zweiter Name ist David. * David Hume war Schotte wie Desmond. * In Monty Python's "Philosopher Song," lautet eine Textzeile: "David Hume / could outconsume / Schopenhauer and Hegel" (alternativ auch: "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Das könnte eine Anspielung auf Desmonds Alkoholproblem sein — doch da der Song jeden wichtigen Philosophen einen Trinker nennt, könnte das ein Zufall sein. * Zusätzlich könnte Mr. Eko eine Anspielung auf Umberto Eco sein und Sayid eine auf Edward Said, beide Philosophen des 20. Jhdts. * Mit Desmond wird nun auf 3 Philosophen der Aufklärung Bezug genommen, das wären John Locke, Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau und David Hume. Jetzt müssen nur noch die Nachnamen von Tom (Mr. Friendly) und Ms. Klugh Hobbes, Nietzsche, Voltaire, Mill, Marx, Kierkegaard, oder Burke lauten. (Es gibt zudem eine schwache Verbindung zu Hugo Grotius/Degroot, ein wichtiger vor der Aufklärung wirkender politischer Philosoph, Theologe und Rechtsgelehrter. * Reine Spekulation, aber dies wirft vielleicht seine Schatten voraus. Auf der Wikipage von David Hume heißt es: "From 1763 to 1765 Hume was Secretary to Lord Hertford in Paris, where he was admired by Voltaire and lionised by the ladies in society. He made friends with and, later, fell out with Rousseau." Unbeantwortete Fragen * Was geschah mit Desmond als er den Schlüssel der Schwan Station drehte? * Warum hat er "Our Mutual Friend" nicht mit sich genommen, als er die Luke fluchtartig verließ? Hatte er geplant zurückzukommen? ** Hat er das Buch gelesen und braucht es daher nicht mehr mitnehmen? * Wie konnte Desmond drei Jahre lang den Computer alle 108 Minuten betätigen, ohne richtig zu schlafen? Siehe auch *Our Mutual Friend Desmond nimmt es überall hin mit. Es enthält: **Schlüssel für das Sicherungssystem **Penelopes Brief *Desmonds Foto *Desmonds Briefe *Entladung Desmond verursacht dies *Wiederkehrende Sätze *Abhörstation Presumably hired by Penny to find Desmond *Protokollausdruck Desmond liest ihn und entdeckte neue Details über den **Systemausfall *Plattenspieler, auf dem Desmond Make Your Own Kind of Music auflegte. *Segelboot ("Elizabeth") *"Du musst es hochlegen" Hume, Desmond H H H